


This Fierce Sex Machine

by fandomlander



Series: What You Did in the Dark - Kylux Kink Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Kylo POV, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Reading, Power Play, Pre-TFA, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: As Ren hides in the closet of General Hux -for very good reasons- he witnesses Hux using a sex machine.Needless to say, Ren stays in hiding and watches as Hux gets fucked by a large pink dildo.





	This Fierce Sex Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Kylux Kink Series: short smut stories centered on (a) different kink(s) per story  
> Part 3: sex machine and voyeurism

Kylo Ren found himself in General Hux’s quarters aboard the Finalizer. Why, he did not exactly know. It had been the force, that had pulled him there. Something inside of him that felt a strong pull to the General, for reasons unknown.   
Perhaps, Kylo had figured, the man was disloyal to the First Order, and this needed further examination.  
Another reason might have been that they had gotten into a heated verbal fight earlier and Kylo had just about had enough of the General, and this strange pull he seemed to feel towards him.

He had sneaked in, opening the door to the quarters with the force, looking for anything he could find to incriminate the General. To see whether he was truly loyal. All with the purpose of the man never finding out, of course.  
What he had found so far was that the man was just extremely dedicated to the cause, and to his work.  
A desk, littered with blueprint to the new Starkiller base that would soon start construction.

He was just about to open another cabinet for inspection, when he heard the doors to the front room beep and then swish open. Kylo, situated in the bedroom part of the quarters, quickly hid in the closet, closing it in time so the General would not spot him.

Kriff…   
He’d have to wait now until the General was asleep, before he could safely make it out.  
He could of course make the General pass out with the force and then wipe his memories but that seemed tedious. If Kylo was honest with himself, he also found that there was a strange strange thrill about hiding in the closet of Hux’s bedroom, being able to see just enough through the small crack in the doors. Spying on the General, who he could see walking towards the bedroom now.  
It felt exciting, and he had wondered often times before what Hux got up to during his private cycles.

Leaning a bit closer towards the crack between the doors of the closet he was hiding in, he could see Hux walking towards the bed. Hux crouched down beside the bed, taking something from under it.  
A large box.

Kylo was peeking out of the closet with great curiosity as Hux opened the box.  
Puzzled when he couldn’t really place what Hux was pulling out of it. Some sort of machine. Rectangular, and large. Wires and electronics exposed.  
The machine itself made from a mixture of wood and metal. So roughly made, yet strangely beautiful that Kylo wondered whether Hux had crafted the thing himself.

He watched on as Hux turned and reached for something in the drawer of his nightstand.  
Kylo couldn’t see what it was.   
That was, at least, until Hux turned and was holding a pink dildo in his hand. A fairly large one, at that.

Then suddenly, as Hux attached the dildo onto the front side of the machine with no difficulty, Kylo realized the purpose of the machine. Sure now, that Hux indeed had crafted it himself.  
Curiosity now mingling with arousal and a little voice inside his head that was telling him that this was wrong. That he shouldn’t watch.   
But there was no way Kylo was going to admit to Hux that he had been snooping inside his rooms.

His heart rate rising -heart beating loud in his chest- as Hux started to strip.  
It got warmer in the small closet as Kylo watched Hux take off his uniform piece by piece. First, the jacket. Button by button. Exposing a tank top underneath. Then the tank top was pulled over his head, revealing his lean upper body. Nipples peaking from the cold air. Small freckles peppering his pale skin.

Kylo smiled as he noticed Hux being overtly orderly even here in his own bedroom, as he folded all the pieces of his uniform neatly and placed them atop the nightstand. Then quick hands went to his pants, unbuckling and dropping them. Revealing tall thin legs. Then, finally, he pushed his black regulation briefs down too, stepping out of them and fishing them up from the ground to place them atop the nightstand as well. His cock standing up hard already.

Kylo swallowed, loud to his own ears. Cock twitching alive with interest as he watched Hux stand there naked, facing the bed and handling the machine. 

Hux was moving the machine, crawling on the bed himself.  
He lay himself down on his bed, reaching over into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle that Kylo recognized as regulation lube. 

His mind went completely blank when Hux let his legs fall open, exposing his ass and hard cock.  
Elegant fingers were lubed up and Kylo watched transfixed as Hux started fingering himself.  
Little moans elicited from the General, as he spread his mouth a bit, licking his lips. Eyes closed. Looking more vulnerable than Kylo had ever seen him. One finger fucking slowly in and out of his ass. Then soon accompanied by a second finger, the pace picking up. Hux was breathing a bit heavier, hard cock pressed flush against his belly.  
His other hands squeezing more lube out of the bottle, letting it drip atop his fingers before they vanished again.  
The wet sounds filthy and going straight to Kylo’s cock, painfully pressing against the tight under-layer of his robes. But he couldn’t move, it was too dangerous.

Hux stopped, placing the lube further down on the bed as he knelled and crawled towards the machine. Still panting a bit as he opened two small latches on the underside machine, then grabbing something small that lay atop of the machine. A remote control, Kylo realized, as Hux turned. Placing himself across the bed so Kylo had a nice view of both the machine and Hux. 

He watched as Hux slid his legs in the intended latches, fastening himself into them by pressing a button on the remote control that closed the latches around his ankles. Legs spread wide. The pink dildo lined up against his ass.

Transfixed, Kylo watched with wide eyes and a hard cock. Watched as Hux lowered himself onto his elbows and pressed another button on the remote control.   
The machine wiring to life, pushing the dildo forwards slowly. Inch by slow inch it disappeared into Hux’s ass.  
The lube making a wet squishy sound. Hux opened his mouth to let out a low groan.  
Then the dildo was fully inside Hux, and he seemed to take some time to adjust to the feeling of it.

Kylo watched intently. Curiosity causing him to reach out with the force. Because he needed to know how Hux was feeling. Needed to feel that, too.  
Gently, he tried and pushed out, let the force lick against the mind of Hux, who was so lost in the sensation of the dildo inside of him that he did not notice.

Then Hux pressed a button, just as Kylo slipped into his mind.  
His own mind exploding with the same pleasure as Hux was feeling as the dildo slipped out and then brutally pushed right back in.   
Hux whined loud and Kylo had to bite his own hand not to do the same.  
The pleasure of Hux so much, when the dildo hit his prostrate for the first time, that he had to withdraw from Hux’s mind.  
But not before Kylo had seen what Hux was thinking about. Who’s cock he was fantasizing about, fucking him, instead of the pink dildo.

Kylo’s cock…  
Kylo himself, in the fantasy, fucking into Hux.

Which was almost enough to make Kylo jump out of the closet and onto the bed, wanting to give Hux a taste of the real deal. Which would be so many times better than a machine.   
But he couldn’t. Was sure Hux would reject him.  
Desiring him in a fantasy was not the same as wanting him for real.  
Kylo knew that. Because he had imagined Hux many times before as well, in his fantasies, as he fucked into his own hand.  
Yet, the General’s personality was so nasty and in strong contrast with his own, that he’d never the desire the man for more then a mere fuck.

Wet sounds and loud moans made Kylo focus again on the needy mess that was General Hux. Knelled on the bed, whining, as he was being fucked by a sex machine that he had built himself.  
It was surely material for future taunts, and it was almost a tragedy that Kylo would never use it against Hux.

Hux pressed another button and the machine wired, picking up the pace and slamming the dildo into Hux relentlessly.  
In and out, in and out. Faster and faster. Hux’s body pushed forwards with each trust of the machine.  
Whining and moaning, Hux sagged down, face down into the mattress and facing the closet were Kylo was hiding.

Kylo knew that Hux wouldn’t last long like this, with the hard and fast trusts the machine was fucking into him.   
He needed it to last longer.

Tentatively, he reached out with the force to test if he could manipulate the machine.  
He grinned when he found he could, and with a flick of his hand he pushed the remote control off the bed.  
Then he slowed the machine down to a torturous slow pace. Teasing the ass of the general with the pink dildo, slowly withdrawing, and even slower pushing back in. Maddening, Kylo was sure off.  
And sure enough, Hux startled. The lust clouded General hadn’t noticed the remote control moving off the bed, but now, with the machine going too slow he reached for it and found it gone.

Kylo pressed against Hux mind. Right as he controlled the machine to go faster again.   
The dildo fucking hard into Hux and sending the proud man into a whiny mess, his ass moving to meet every trust.  
Kylo was surprised by what he found inside of Hux’s mind. The General suspected, logically, that the machine was simply malfunctioning. Part of him enjoying and anticipating that he did not know what the machine would do next. The other part, playing up as soon as Kylo slowed the machine down again, wished he still had the remote control. Because the slow pace was not enough.

Then Kylo saw something else inside Hux’s mind.  
A fantasy.   
In the fantasy, Hux was strapped into the machine and Kylo was standing before the bed. Holding the remote control and controlling the machine. He was saying all sort of nasty things to Hux, and it was spurring Hux on. Embarrassments, humiliation at the thought of having Kylo control the machine and degrade him for using it in the first place, fueling the fantasy.

It would again have been a perfect moment to leave his hiding place, give Hux a taste of his fantasy. Yet Kylo found he couldn’t.

He remained in the closet, peeking through the crack between the doors and controlling the sex machine with the force.  
It was still going slow, too slow, and Kylo was enjoying all the little needy sounds Hux was making.  
Whining, practically. His hands searching the bed for the remote control.

Kylo then sped the machine up again. Hux’s body pushing forwards with each hard trust of the dildo, slipping in and out of his ass. The relentless pace made Hux moan wantonly, trying to spread his legs further.

Just as Hux was close to release, Kylo slowed the machine down again.

“Nhn!” Hux protested, “Kriff, Ren! I-I know you are in there, come out!”

Kylo felt his heart drop. Arousal spurring him to leave the closet.  
He stepped in front of the bed, looking down on Hux who was still being slowly fucked by the machine.

Green eyes, pupils blown, looked up at him with such defiance. Expecting him to mock him.   
Kylo was not about to disappoint.  
He let the machine keep the slow pace, enjoying how needy Hux sounded.

“So desperate for a cock to fuck your ass that you build a sex machine, General?”

“I- Ah!- I don’t need your judgment, Ren!”

“Then what do you need from me? My cock?”

“The machine, make it go harder again! I- nhn!- I know you are controlling it you kriffing bastard!”

“Hmm, you really aren’t in the position to be making demands, now are you, General,” Ren said, making the machine go even slower, “it seems you are at my mercy.”

“Bastard!” Hux cried out. Yet Kylo could feel the pleasure radiate off of him. A push against his mind letting Kylo know that Hux was deeply aroused by the fact that Kylo had control.

Kylo, too, felt great pleasure in that. Reaching out with the force to stop the machine completely. He tsked. “Now, now, General… name calling? No, that won’t do. Perhaps if you’d ask nicely?”

Hux grunted, reluctant yet desperate to make the dildo move again. “Please…”

Kylo smiled whilst simultaneously making the machine go faster again, picking up the same relentless pace as before, trusting the dildo in and out of Hux with hard sloppy trusts.

He let the force lick against Hux’s mind. Finding there, that Hux was thriving on the humiliation of Kylo seeing him like this. The fantasy so real now.

Kylo was impossibly hard under his robes. A fact that had not gone unnoticed by Hux, who was eying the bulge.

He smiled as he slowed the machine down again, awarded by a little whimper. Then before Hux could protest, he was making it go fast again, faster than it had before. Hux arching his back, pressing his ass back against every trust. His mouth open to elicit a beautiful melody of filthy sounds.

Kylo couldn’t deny himself any longer. He dropped his outer robes to the ground, then zipping down his pants and taking his cock into his hand.

Hux’s eyes on him, pupils blown, watching the movement of his hand as Kylo stroked himself.

“Step closer,” Hux breathed out, followed by a low moan.

Ren slowed the machine down a bit, not too slow, as he stepped closer.  
Green eyes met his, a defiant look in them, as Hux licked against the head of his cock. Then he wrapped his lips around it, letting them slowly slide down.

Kylo moaned. The feeling of Hux’s wet warmth was amazing. Hux moaning around him, the sounds adding to the feel.  
His cheeks hollowing and head bobbing. A sight Kylo had never expected to see.  
The General, willingly sucking his cock.

“Look at you,” Kylo said, letting his hand trail into Hux’s hair, “this is a far better use for that mouth of yours. Sucking me whilst you’re getting fucking by your little machine. All the filthy noises, are you hearing them? Are you hearing yourself, General? Needy little slut.”

Hux moaned out the loudest needy little whimper. Eyes flashing up into Kylo’s. Eyelids heavy with lust.  
Sucking at his cock desperately.

Eliciting low grunts from Kylo in return.  
As if the whole thing was suddenly a contest, of who could make the other moan louder.

Kylo knew then, that he would not last long.  
Neither would Hux.

The hand that was resting in Hux’s hair grabbed onto fiery red strands. Trusting his hips slowly as he fucked into Hux’s mouth, trying to match the pace of the machine so Hux was fucked alike in both holes.

Kylo felt more aroused then ever before in his life as he looked down at Hux, mouth wide open for him. Saliva dripping out of him mouth. A mess.

A whine. Eyes, dark, glared at him to go faster. The plea heard strongly through the force.

Kylo did. He made the machine go faster and matched the pace. Fucking faster and deeper inside of Hux’s willing mouth.  
Hux groaned against his cock, and oh, that was it.  
Kylo pulled out and he came on Hux’s face, coating it in white flecks of come. On his lips, nose, lashes.  
It was filthy, and magnificent.

Hux came too, spurred on by the brutal pace of the machine.  
Then after, he dropped down on the bed, as Kylo released the hold on his hair.

With the force, Kylo powered down the machine, letting the clasps around Hux’s ankles spring open.

He looked down on Hux. The man a panting mess, covered in come.

“If you ever want a repeat, General, you know where to find me,” Kylo said, already turning to leave, “then perhaps, I’ll show you how it feels to be fucked by a real cock instead of by a little machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make me smile <3


End file.
